


What Counts as Friendly?

by fruity_cj



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, mention of John Egbert - Freeform, mention of Rose Lalonde, mention of jade harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruity_cj/pseuds/fruity_cj
Summary: Karkat brings Dave over for a movie, and their cuddling results in romantic advances.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	What Counts as Friendly?

Karkat closed the door to his bedroom behind him as Dave hopped onto his friend’s bed, who watched him approach the TV and begin to sift through movies.

“What are we gonna watch?” Dave asked as Karkat selected a box and took the disc out.

“Something we can take the piss out of. I’m not in the mood to actually enjoy watching a movie.”

“Really? I thought I’d get to watch you obsess over some poorly written relationship. You feelin’ okay?”

“Yeah,” Karkat affirmed, “yeah, I’m fine. I just have a weird feeling.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No. Dude, there’s a fucking reason we’re watching a movie.” Dave laughed in response, moving over to make space for Karkat. As he sat down, the movie’s main menu appeared on screen, and Karkat wasted no time adding captions and starting the movie.

Over the course of around an hour, Dave had wound up lying with his head on the pillows, and Karkat lay his head on Dave’s stomach with his body curled up in a ball. Thick hands played with Karkat’s messy black hair, gently caressing his scalp. The feeling soothed him, especially when he had been very nervous since Dave first arrived at his house. Although he was normally very comfortable around him, today was different. Karkat wanted to do something special today, the likes of which they had never done together. He’d always wanted to kiss Dave. A wholesome feeling always enveloped him whenever he thought about it. His soft lips and unique taste with his warm body pressed against him… it was all he ever wanted. 

Karkat thought he should do something. They had all the time in the world; Dave wouldn’t be leaving for another few hours, and it was possible he would have to stay over for his own safety. With that time, they could do so many things. They could even take a nap together in the safety of each other’s arms. Wouldn’t that be nice, if they could fall asleep to the sound of their soft breathing? It would, but there was only so much they could do together. Sure, they would sometimes say flirty things to each other and cuddle when they were alone, but it wasn’t like that was strange for them. In fact, a few of their friendships were that way, too. Still, Karkat thought he’d at least try.

“Dave,” he muttered, lifting his head a bit. Dave continued playing with his hair, not catching onto the gesture.

“‘Sup,” he replied. Karkat spoke again, sitting up.

“Can I ask you something?” Dave stared at him, sitting up as well.

“Of course. What is it?” Unfortunately, Karkat hadn’t thought about how to phrase his question, so he had to stall for time. He shifted towards Dave and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his shoulder. Barely hesitating, Dave hugged his waist and pulled him closer. Karkat continued to think while they stood there, when Dave suddenly began to talk.

“You know,” he whispered, “this isn’t exactly the definition of friendly. We haven’t been the definition of friendly for a while now.”

“Do you want me to stop poking fun at you?” Karkat asked, to which Dave chuckled.

“No, that’s funny, and you know your limits. I mean in… an affectionate sense. This, what we're doin’ right now, is part of it.”

“And what about it?”

“Well, it’s just… I guess it’s a little weird for us to be doin’. I-I’m not sayin’ I don’t like it or anythin’, I’m fine with this. It’s just a little bit too affectionate for us just bein’ bros.”

“You really think so? I mean, I like it too, but I thought you did this with me because you were touch starved.”

“Haha, no, not that much anymore. You kinda solved that, and anyways, I’d probably just go to Jade. Maybe even Rose or John, if they wanted. Thing is, it’s just not the way I wanna show them love, you know?”

“So you only do this with me.”

“Yeah… to be honest.” With a faint blush on his cheeks, Karkat turned towards the TV screen. He didn’t really like this one. He just loved to point out all its flaws and inconsistencies, but considering it was decent enough to watch more than once, it made for nice background noise. Sometimes he’d let it play while he did his homework and worked on projects, or he’d put it on when he really needed to ponder hard about something. It helped him think.

“About the question I had,” Karkat began, Dave listening attentively. “Since we have these mutual special feelings and shit for each other, I kind of thought I’d say something to you, or something like that.” He backed away from Dave’s chest, pulling himself away and lifting his arms to the other’s face. He grabbed his shades and gently pulled them off, revealing Dave’s cherry red eyes. They were absolutely gorgeous; it made Karkat’s heart flutter each time he saw them dance in front of him. A soft red dust coated Dave’s cheeks as the two gazed at each other. Karkat took a deep breath, then continued to speak.

“We’ve known each other for a while. We’ve hung out a lot and had a lot of fun, and I really loved all the time we spent together. I know I say otherwise a lot of the time, but I really appreciate having you around, Dave. You’re amazing. I… I really do feel that way, and I know it’s a little selfish, but… I sort of wish we could be more than what we are now.” Dave and Karkat had been slowly leaning towards each other, eventually coming so close that they could almost touch noses. Their blushing had grown brighter and their hearts began to beat faster. It was almost as if time was slowing down around them. Dave smiled as Karkat finished talking.

“It’s not selfish, man. I sorta feel the same way, I’m fine with bein’ more than this. I… I’m even okay with _doin’_ more than this, if that’s what you want.” Karkat’s eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah, i-it actually kind of is… I’d want more, so long as you’re okay with it.” Now there was little distance between them as their breaths became one.

“I’m down,” Dave purred. He slowly shut his eyes, then closed the gap between the two. Scarred lips pressed against soft ones in passionate harmony. Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck, deepening the kiss. It was just as wonderful as Karkat had imagined. Dave tasted like autumn orchards, sweet as the spring. He was so lucky to be here with him right now.

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol so basically i wrote this shit at what 1 am and then revised this a day later so it’s short but i tried my best :oP


End file.
